Mi Dulce Sueño
by Lion Omega X
Summary: Hyuga Hinata nos relata como a sido su vida con la persona que amada desde que es una niña, Uzumaki Naruto.


**Mi Dulce Sueño.**

**Este One-shot es relatada por Hinata y nos cuenta cómo vive su sueño de amor.**

**No soy propietario de ningún personaje de la franquicia de Naruto. La idea si es mía.**

**o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o**

Hola, soy Hyuga Hinata, vivo en Konoha y actualmente tengo 25 años. Deseo contarles mi historia, mi sueño, del cual no despierto porque es el que más me ha encantado desde que tengo memoria y uso de razón.

Todo comenzó cuando tenía un año de vida. Mi madre había invitado a una amiga suya a la casa, una amiga la cual ya tenía un hijo también, el cual nació el mismo año que yo pero es dos meses antes que yo. El nació el 10 de Octubre, yo el 27 de Diciembre. Según me conto mi madre –porque recuerdos de eso no tengo- yo estaba en mi cuna jugando cuando llego su amiga, Kushina-san, y llevo a su hijo, Naruto-kun. Mi madre y Kushina-san irían a hablar sobre la maternidad y lo bien que les ha caído ser madres primerizas mientras Naruto-kun y yo estuviéramos en mi cuna. Cuando metieron a Naruto-kun a mi cuna dice mi madre que lo vi fijamente, el también me miraba fijamente y se acerco gateando hasta mi, yo estaba como "tímida" ya que solo baje la cabeza y Naruto-kun me abrazo. Hasta fotografía hay de esa escena.

Después de eso hubo más ocasiones en las cuales mi madre recibía la visita de Kushina-san, y en una de esas visitas salió la idea de disfrazarnos para el 31 de Octubre. Mi madre acepto y se disfrazo de Morticia Adams, Kushina-san como La Novia de Frankenstein. A mí me disfrazaron de conejita, con el traje blanco, las orejitas, la colita suave como algodón y los bigotitos dibujados en mis mejillas. Hay una fotografía que lo prueba. También disfrazaron a Naruto-kun, y fue como de un zorrito, con el traje naranja, la cola, las orejitas, y la nariz negra. Hay fotografía del así, y también junto a nuestras respectivas madres. Hay otra fotografía que se mira a Naruto-kun sobre mí… Actualmente una fotografía así me sonrojaría pero en esa época éramos bebes y se notaba nuestra inocencia en los ojos.

Podría decir que mi infancia fue a lado de Naruto-kun y creo que si es correcto porque el recuerdo más fresco que tengo es de cuando teníamos 5 años y era en un parque…:

-Por favor, déjenme ir.- suplicaba yo a un grupo de niños malos. Eran tres y me tenían rodeada, sabía que estaban dispuestos a golpearme y estaba llorando porque tenía miedo.

-No te irás niña tonta.- me dijo uno de ellos.

-Sí, danos todo el dinero que tengas pero ya.- me dijo otro.

-Pero no tengo dinero.- respondí con miedo.

-Entonces te golpearemos hasta que sueltes dinero. Duro contra ella muchachos.- dijo el último. Cerré los ojos esperando los golpes, los cuales nunca llegaron…

-Oye tú, niño feo.- escuche una voz que conocía perfectamente.

-¿Me hablas a mi rubito?- hablo el líder.

-Si respondes es porque eres feo. ¿Qué crees que haces queriendo golpear a una niña? ¿No te atreves a golpear a un niño?- levante mi vista y vi a Naruto-kun.

-Ya te enseñare a respetarme. Muchachos contra el.- los tres niños se lanzaron sobre Naruto-kun, en ese momento sentí miedo por lo que le podían hacer, no lo quería imaginar. Pero a pesar de que era 3 vs 1 Naruto-kun golpeo y noqueo a cada uno de ellos, estaba sorprendida por la fuerza del pequeño Naruto-kun. Esos niños estaban tendidos en el suelo pero Naruto-kun tenía sangre en la comisura del labio.

-¿Estás bien Hinata?- me pregunto.

-Naruto-kun… estas sangrando.-

-Esto no es nada a comparación de lo que esos niños te hubieran hecho.- me dijo sonriendo. Baje la cabeza apenada porque por mi estaba sangrando.

-Oye, tranquila. Ya paso, vamos donde nuestras madres.- me dijo extendiendo su mano, la tome y caminamos donde estaban nuestras madres.

-Hinata, hay estas… ¿Pero que les paso?- pregunto mi madre.

-Naruto, ¿le hiciste algo a Hinata-chan?- pregunto Kushina-san muy enojada.

-Por supuesto que no mamá. No soy capaz de hacerle algo malo a Hinata.- dijo Naruto-kun muy serio. Entonces hable.

-Naruto-kun no me golpeo, me defendió de unos niños malos que si querían golpearme.-

-¿Naruto te salvo Hinata-chan? ¿Es cierto eso hijo?- pregunto Kushina-san.

-Por supuesto mamá. No podía permitir que lastimasen a Hinata. Es muy bonita para ser maltratada.- cuando dijo que era bonita no sé si lo dijo como amigo o como guardián protegiendo a su princesa. Pero así me sentí, como la Princesa de Naruto-kun. Kushina-san abrazo a Naruto-kun y mi madre a mí. Luego de eso…:

-Hinata prometo defenderte de cualquier niño malo que quiera lastimarte.-

-¿Y si te lastiman Naruto-kun?-

-Siempre y cuando tú me cures estaré bien.- sonrió, esa sonrisa que me sonroja. Acepte y desde entonces Naruto-kun me ha protegido y siempre que salía lastimado lo curaba y mi recompensa era esa gran y brillante sonrisa.

La época de escuela también la pase con él. Y también conocí a la mayoría de mis amigos como Shino-kun, Ino-san, Tenten-san, Sakura-san, Lee-san, Chouji-kun, Shikamaru-kun, mi primo Neji-niisan también estaba, también el chico más popular, Sasuke-san, y un chico al cual siempre considere un amigo y nada mas, Kiba-kun. Naruto-kun estaba y era también popular y debo decir que experimente celos por primera vez en mi vida… Sasuke-san era siempre seguido por varias chicas y las que el rechazaba luego iban detrás de Naruto-kun… Eso me ponía muy furiosa… Pero esas chicas no tienen algo que Naruto-kun siempre me ha dado. Un regalo de San Valentín. La mesa de Sasuke-san siempre pasaba llena de regalos por las admiradoras, entre ellas Sakura-san e Ino-san, igual la mesa de Naruto-kun tenía regalos de las admiradoras rechazadas de Sasuke-san, yo le daba algo a Naruto-kun también para San Valentín, y para que supiera que era yo la que le regalaba algo roseaba el regalo con mi perfume. Siempre vi que se guiaba por el olor y buscaba mi regalo siempre, eso me encantaba. En mi mesa también recibía regalos de mis amistades y uno que siempre me importo, el de Naruto-kun, sabía que era de el por la envoltura de color naranja ya que es su color favorito.

Cuando cumplió 12 años se puso más… Guapo… tanto que ahora prácticamente lo secuestraban de mi lado. Eso me daba tanta furia…

-Hola Hinata, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en las clases?- me pregunto mi madre al oírme llegar a casa.

-Bien mamá y vengo furiosa.-

-Déjame adivinar, ¿de nuevo secuestraron a Naruto de tu lado?- mi madre estaba al tanto de que secuestraron a Naruto-kun… un monto de chicas locas…

-Si…-

-Vamos Hinata. Tranquila, pareces una novia celosa.- me sonrojaba cuando mi madre decía que parecía novia de Naruto-kun pero ¿Qué hacer si me gusta desde los 5 años? Siempre me iba a mi habitación y cerraba fuerte la puerta.

-Hermana, la puerta no se parece a las chicas que se roban a tu príncipe.- esa era mi hermanita Hanabi desde su habitación jugando en su GBA, ese tipo de comentarios me sonrojaban y a la vez me llenaban de mas furia. Siempre me tiraba a mi cama con la cara contra la almohada y golpeaba mi cama con mis puños. Pero a veces…

-Hinata baja, tienes visitas.- me llamaba mi madre.

-¡No estoy para visitas!- gritaba de vuelta.

-Entonces tendré que decirle a Naruto que se vaya.- no debía decir más. Con ese nombre salía disparada de mi cama y medio arreglaba mi cabello para bajar a recibirlo.

-Que rápido hija, ve por él.- me sonrojaba. Al abrir la puerta ahí estaba el, con un traje negro, una corbata naranja y con un ramo de flores en las manos.

-Hola Hinata. Linda noche, verdad. Ten son para ti.- siempre sonreía, y me sonrojaba. Siempre pasaba el resto de la noche en mi casa y la verdad me encantaba estar con él.

Y llego, mi cumpleaños número 15. Creí que esta fecha nunca llegaría ya que mi padre prometió hacer la fiesta en el cual solo invite a mis amigos más cercanos. El vestido de los 15 es especial para una chica, y el mío era de color lila con vuelos de la cintura para abajo, tenía mis hombros descubiertos, tenía un corset incluido y cubría mi abdomen y un gran chongo que cubría mi pecho. Mi cabello estaba suelto, llevaba poco maquillaje y mis zapatos eran de tacón color lila igual que el vestido. Llevaba una pulsera dorada que mi madre me dio ese mismo día.

La fiesta empezó con la bendición y el vals con mi padre, a pesar que es muy serio supo como bailar bien, estaba muy contenta, luego mi padre dijo que bailara con uno de mis amigos, llame a Naruto-kun y seguí bailando con él. La verdad no sabía que Naruto-kun supiera moverse bien en la pista de baile, parecía como que hubiera practicado conmigo porque nos movíamos perfectamente. Y luego…

-Mamá, llevare a Hinata a un lugar privado para darle su regalo.-

-Adelante hijo.- dijo Kushina-san. Naruto-kun me llevo a un balcón donde el sol se estaba ocultando para dar paso a la luna.

-Hinata, hoy es especial porque cumples 15 años y es la fecha más importante para una chica. Verdad señorita. Ya no eres una niña, eres toda una señorita.-

-Naruto-kun…-

-Feliz cumpleaños.- saco una cajita de su saco y al abrirlo quede sorprendida, una sortija con tres piedras preciosas, un rubí, una esmeralda y un zafiro. Quede sorprendida que me tuve que cubrir la boca mis manos.

-Naruto-kun, es muy lindo…- la saco de la cajita y la puso en mi mano izquierda, para ser precisa, en mi dedo anular. Casi lloro por la emoción de ver tan hermoso anillo y más por ser el regalo que me daba Naruto-kun.

-Y tengo otro regalo. Por favor cierra los ojos.- obedecí y cerré mis ojos. Sentí una mano en mi barbilla y una presión en mis labios. Abrí los ojos porque sentí la necesidad de hacerlo y me sorprendí, Naruto-kun me estaba besando. No supe cómo responder pero cuando sentí que se separaba de mis labios puse mi mano derecha en su espalda y la izquierda en su cabeza para que no se separara de mí. En ese momento maldije que necesitemos aire para vivir porque seguiría unida a sus labios. Cuando nos separamos respiramos muy agitados y lo vi a los ojos.

-Perdón…-

-¿Por qué me pides perdón Naruto-kun?-

-No pude evitarlo, sentía la necesidad de besarte.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Siento que estoy enamorado de ti, Hinata.- eso me dejo boquiabierta, como pude continúe hablando con él.

-¿De… desde cuando…?-

-Desde los 10 años. Tenía miedo de que te enojaras o que estuvieras enamorada de otro chico y que dañara nuestra amistad. No quiero perderte.-

-Naruto-kun… esto dañara nuestra amistad…-

-¿Amas a otro chico?- vi que se ponía algo triste.

-No… Lo digo porque también estoy enamorada de ti.- ahora estaba sorprendido.

-¿Desde cuándo Hinata?-

-Desde que me salvaste a los 5 años.-

-Eso es hace mucho tiempo. Por eso te enojaba que me secuestraran.-

-Ni que lo digas.- puse una cara de enojo cuando dijo eso. Vi que Naruto-kun sonreía y se rio.

-¿Crees que es lindo ver cómo te secuestraban de mi lado?-

-No, de seguro nunca te gusto.-

-Pero si me gustaba que llegaras con flores a mi casa.-

-Si quieres sigo haciéndolo.-

-¿Enserio? ¿Y esta vez porque?-

-Si respondes esta pregunta sabrás porque.-

-¿Cuál Naruto-kun?-

-¿Quieres ser mi novia Hyuga Hinata?- quería llorar, pero se correría mi maquillaje. Abrace muy fuerte a Naruto-kun.

-Por supuesto que sí Naruto-kun. Quiero ser tu novia.- volvió a tomar mi barbilla y me volvió a besar, un beso muy tierno, inocente y lindo. Volvimos a entrar al salón y vi a los padres de Naruto-kun, mis padres, e incluso los padres de mis amigos bailando. Pedí el micrófono y hable:

-Disculpen. Quiero pedir que para el siguiente baile cada chica tome a un chico, no importa si les gusta o no, lo que importa es que bailen. Tienen dos minutos.- cuando lo dije solo vi a todas las chicas moviéndose. Ino-san y Sakura-san se peleaban por Sasuke-san. Temari-san, una estudiante de intercambio de Suna fue por Shikamaru-kun. Tenten-san fue por Neji-niisan. Mi hermana Hanabi fue por Chouji-kun. Hana-san, la hermana mayor de Kiba-kun fue por Shino-kun. Al final Sakura-san perdió contra Ino-san por ver quién bailaría con Sasuke-san, al final Sakura-san fue por Lee-san. También vi como Karin-san, la prima de Naruto-kun se acercaba a él y le dijo algo al oído. Yo iba acercándome donde se encontraba Naruto-kun pero Kiba-kun se iba metiendo en mi camino.

-Verdad que me escogerás Hinata.-

-Lo siento Kiba-kun, pero voy por mi novio.-

-¿Novio? ¿Quién?-

-Yo Kiba.-

-¿Naruto? ¿Eres el novio de Hinata? ¿No se suponía que eran solamente amigos?-

-Ahora no Kiba. Lo siento pero ahora Hinata es mi novia.- Naruto-kun sonrió y Kiba-kun se fue a sentarse. Me sentí mal por el pero no quiero que se lastime pensando que podría existir algo entre nosotros, solamente una amistad.

-No te preocupes Hinata. Hare algo por Kiba.-

-¿Qué cosa Naruto-kun?-

-Mira a mi prima Karin.- vi como Karin-san se acerco a Kiba-kun, era gracioso ver como dos personalidades explosivas podían congeniar. Kiba-kun comenzó a bailar con Karin-san.

-¿Crees que funcione?- le pregunte a Naruto-kun.

-Ya verás que funcionara.- me sonrió y seguimos bailando. Pasaron los días y supe por medio de Naruto-kun que Kiba-kun tuvo una cita con Karin-san, y que de esa cita nació otra, y otra y otra, hasta que se hicieron novios.

Ya teníamos 17 años y 2 de relación como pareja y había decidido irlo a visitar a su casa, es un lindo recuerdo el siguiente:

-Hola Hinata-chan.- me recibió Kushina-san en la puerta.

-Hola Kushina-san, ¿se encuentra Naruto-kun?-

-Claro, pasa.- no sé porque pero Kushina-san se puso a reír. No entendí tampoco cuando Kushina-san me hizo una señal de silencio, y ¿para qué?

-¿Quién era mamá?- esa era la voz de Naruto-kun.

-Uno de esos vendedores ambulantes.- sonrió y no entendí porque le mintió a Naruto-kun, ¿Qué había de malo que supiera que era yo?

-¿Cómo va el guisado de ese cerdo?- ¿cerdo? Me pregunte, ¿acaso Naruto-kun sabe cocinar?

-Ya no esta tan salado. ¿Me puedes ayudar con la ensalada mamá?- ¿ensalada? Vi a Kushina-san y me llevo a la cocina donde estaba Naruto-kun, con un delantal blanco y el sombrero blanco de los chefs. Cuando me vio se asusto.

-¿Hinata?- se puso rojo y vio a Kushina-san.

-¿Qué no era un vendedor ambulante?-

-Lo siento hijo, pero me pareció divertido.- Kushina-san sonrió y Naruto-kun se cubrió el rostro con el delantal.

-Naruto-kun… ¿sabes cocinar?-

-Estoy aprendiendo… Y se arruino.-

-Pero el guisado y el cerdo están bien.- dije acercándome a la bandeja y probando el guisado que estaba buenísimo.

-Era una sorpresa. Te iba invitar a cenar hoy.- Naruto-kun estaba cocinando para que tuviéramos una cena romántica, eso me sonrojo y me alago pero vi decepcionado porque se daño dicha sorpresa. Me acerque a él y tome su rostro entre mis manos, estaba triste, le di un beso en sus labios, el cual lo calmo, y lo abrace.

-No importa Naruto-kun. Lo que importa es tu intención y estoy alagada por tu gesto.-

-Hinata…-

-Aun quiero estar aquí y cenar lo que estas cocinando.-

-Gracias Hinata. Mejor término aquí con todo.- se arreglo el delantal y termino la ensalada. Por mi parte volví a casa y me puse un lindo vestido azul y me maquille ligeramente. Cuando termine volví a la casa de Naruto-kun donde el también ya estaba listo. Con la mesa lista y el con un saco y pantalones negros, su camiseta blanca y una corbata negra, sus zapatos brillaban impecables. Fue una cena muy deliciosa y me pareció aun más romántico lo que pensé… me sentí bien y mas al verlo sonreír, me sentí especial. Especial de saber que esa sonrisa es para mí.

Aun tengo fresca esta fecha, 28 de Diciembre, un día después de mi cumpleaños 18 y de nuestro aniversario, 3 años. Mi casa estaba vacía, bueno no tan vacía, estaba yo cocinando, estaba sola porque a Hanabi la invitaron a una fiesta, y mis padres decidieron tener el día solo para ellos y yo perfeccionaba un platillo. Se perfectamente que el platillo favorito de Naruto-kun es el ramen y ya para este momento ya había cocinado todas las recetas posibles y existentes para complacerlo. Trataba de ver que receta podía hacer con lo que tenía en casa. Estaba tan concentrada que me asuste cuando sonó el timbre. Fui a ver quién era y vi a Naruto-kun.

-¿Naruto-kun?-

-Hola Hinata, ¿acaso estas sola en casa?-

-Si… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que mamá y papá iban a tener una cena romántica y no quise serles un estorbo y no supe adonde ir y el primer lugar que se me ocurrió fue tu casa.- me pareció lindo que pensara en mi casa y no en la de sus amigos.

-Está bien, pasa.-

-Gracias Hinata.-

-Espérame en la sala, ya estaré contigo, solo término algo en la cocina.-

-Está bien… te vez linda con delantal.- sonrió, esos comentarios siempre los hace pero siempre lograban sonrojarme. Volví a la cocina y no sé cuánto me tarde porque cuando regrese a la sala Naruto-kun estaba durmiendo. Estaba acostado sobre el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en el costado, las manos estaban en su estomago y tenía la boca medio abierta. Me pareció tierno verlo así. Y más al recordar que solo yo lo he visto así, tan vulnerable, tan tierno. Trate de acostarme a su lado, y como pude puse mi cabeza en su pecho y el resto de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo… podía escuchar el latir de su corazón, y como si su palpitar fueran una canción de cuna me iba durmiendo. Sentí que me abrazaba y me pegue aun más a él. Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y yo lo abrace metiendo los brazos debajo de su espalda. Después de un rato así sentí que me besaba en la frente, decidí abrir los ojos y besarlo. No fue un beso simple pero tampoco rudo. Con ese beso sentí algo raro, un calor que corría por mi cuerpo. Cuando nos separamos para respirar note que estaba sonrojado y yo igual y no sé de donde salió lo que dije después.

-Aquí es algo incomodo, vamos a mi habitación.- creo que Naruto-kun dudo porque no dijo nada hasta que…

-Vamos.- me levante y tome su mano, lo lleve hasta mi habitación. Naruto-kun ya había entrado antes a mi habitación muchas veces pero nunca cuando empezamos a ser pareja. Al abrir la puerta sentí sus manos en mi cintura y nos volvimos a besar, y sin romper dicho beso caminamos hasta mi cama donde me acostó y el estaba sobre mí. Otra vez, sentía el calor recorrer mi cuerpo, esta vez esa calor aumento. Y la verdad… no me di cuenta en qué momento le quite la chaqueta y él me quito el delantal. Nos separamos un poco para vernos a los ojos…

-Te amo y siempre te amare Hinata.-

-Y yo te amo mucho Naruto-kun, deseo estar contigo por siempre.-

-Así será, te lo prometo.- me volvió a besar y no soporte mas el calor, todo fue tan rápido que no me di cuenta cuando le quite la camiseta a Naruto-kun y él me quitara la blusa.

-¿Me amaras mañana Naruto-kun?-

-Hoy, mañana, pasado mañana, toda la vida.- cada palabra era un pequeño beso que me daba en los labios. Lo demás fue que estábamos en ropa interior. Y… y… etto… etto… mejor lo dejo hasta aquí y lo dejo a su imaginación…

Por cierto, el día del año nuevo nos enteramos que Kushina-san estaba embarazada. Me pareció lindo imaginar a Naruto-kun como hermano mayor. En Julio de ese año nació Uzumaki Nanami-chan, una niña con cabello rojo, ojos azules y piel blanca. Era la nueva alegría de la casa y Naruto-kun no dejaba de repetir que le enseñaría karate, judo, defensa personal y toda arte marcial existente porque decía que de seguro seria linda como Kushina-san y no quiere a ningún patán como cuñado.

Según Nanami-chan crecía nos dimos cuenta que era muy apegada a Naruto-kun. Su primera palabra no fue mamá, ni tampoco papá, su primera palabra fue "hermano". Empezó a hablar a los tres años de edad, hablaba bien para un niño promedio de su edad. Y lo mejor es que es muy risueña, es como la versión femenina de Naruto-kun pero con cabello rojo. Costo hacerla entender lo que son sus padres y lo que Naruto-kun y yo somos. Pero después de unas cuantas explicaciones y uno que otro desmayo de mi parte por la inocencia de Nanami-chan entendió. Y entendió que era mi cuñada… Un lindo recuerdo que tenemos es, un día en el centro comercial. Nanami-chan y yo estábamos sentadas en una banca esperando a Naruto-kun:

-¿Sera tu primera vez Nanami-chan?-

-Sí, ¿y tú Hinata-chan?-

-Ya perdi la cuenta, pero es muy delicioso y adictivo.-

-¡Ya quiero probar! ¡Ya quiero probar!- Nanami-chan saltaba alegre en cierta forma si es muy parecida a Naruto-kun cuando se emociona.

-Perdonen la tardanza, aquí esta.- Naruto-kun llego con lo que estábamos esperando, helado. Le entrego uno de vainilla a Nanami-chan y uno de chocolate con fresa para mí. Él tenía uno de chocolate con vainilla.

-Hermano, ¿Cómo se come?- pregunto Nanami-chan.

-Mírame e inténtalo Nanami-chan.- Naruto-kun paso la lengua por su helado, Nanami-chan al verlo lo imito. Contemplaba esta escena de interacción entre hermano mayor y hermana menor. Me pareció tan lindo, también empecé a comer mi helado.

-Hinata-chan ¿se come la galleta?- me pregunto Nanami-chan al ver que ya no tenía helado.

-Claro Nanami-chan, también es comestible.- le rompí una parte y se la di en la boca, la comenzó a masticar y le gusto que prácticamente devoro la galleta frente a nosotros.

-¿Te gusto tu primer helado Nanami-chan?-

-Si hermano. Esta muy delicioso.-

-Y hay de mas sabores que solo de vainilla Nanami-chan.- le dije con una sonrisa. Vi como los ojos de Nanami-chan se le iluminaban y empezó a saltar.

-¡Quiero probar todos! ¡Quiero probar todos!- Naruto-kun y yo sonreímos al ver la alegría de la pequeña Nanami-chan. Ese día nos dimos cuenta que no solo era muy apegada a Naruto-kun sino que también alejaba a toda chica que no fuese yo que quisiese acercársele. Me di cuenta cuando Naruto-kun fue al baño y cuando regresaba una chica con cabello verde lo interceptaba. Yo vi a la chica y vi como Naruto-kun trataba de alejarse de ella pero seguía y seguía. Yo quería acercarme y decirle que se alejara de mi novio y que dejara de insinuársele. Nanami-chan también la vio y fue la primera en reaccionar, fui detrás de ella…:

-¡Oye tu! ¡Aléjate de mi hermano!-

-¿Y esta mocosa?-

-¡No me llames mocosa y aléjate de mi hermano! ¡Mi hermano ya tiene novia y es mil veces mejor que tu pelo de pasto!- Naruto-kun y yo vimos como esa chica se enojaba y le levanto la mano para pegarle a Nanami-chan. Pero Naruto-kun se metió en el camino de la mano y el rostro de Nanami-chan.

-¡Hermano!-

-¿Cómo te atreves a levantarle la mano a Nanami-chan? ¿A mi hermana?-

-Yo… yo…-

-Naruto-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?- me acerque a su rostro ya que su mejilla se puso roja muy rápido y caliente. La chica se marcho corriendo del lugar.

-Nanami-chan, gracias.-

-¿No te lastimo mucho hermano?- pregunto preocupada.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes.-

-Déjame al menos revisarte.- le dije a Naruto-kun algo preocupada.

-Hinata estoy bien, enserio.- sonrió, con esa sonrisa Nanami-chan y yo sabíamos que estaba bien. Ese día hicimos tantas cosas con Nanami-chan que termino dormida, siendo cargada en la espalda de Naruto-kun.

-Se ve tierna cuando duerme.- dije acariciando el cabello de Nanami-chan.

-Sí que lo es. Sabes creí que ser un hermano mayor iba ser difícil pero es divertido ser el hermano mayor de Nanami-chan.-

-Yo me divertí mucho hoy Naruto-kun, se nota que Nanami-chan es energética como tu.- dije con una sonrisa y recibí un beso por parte de Naruto-kun.

-Hermano… Hinata-chan… los quiero mucho…- susurro Nanami-chan en sueños, me alegra saber que me acepta como la novia de su hermano mayor.

Cuando Naruto-kun cumplió 23 años me pidió que alquiláramos un apartamento para los dos, yo estaba encantada por la idea pero costó convencer a mi padre y a Kushina-san. Por otro lado mi madre y Minato-san -el padre de Naruto-kun- aceptaban que tomáramos ese paso. Claro que también recibimos apoyo de mi hermana Hanabi y de Nanami-chan aunque parecía que sufría porque vería a su hermano mayor partir de casa. Buscamos un lugar por varios meses, hasta que gracias a Itachi-san –hermano mayor de Sasuke-san- pudimos encontrar un apartamento que cumpliera con las necesidades de dos jóvenes adultos. Se encuentra en un edificio cerca a la universidad de Konoha a la cual Naruto-kun y yo vamos todos los días. Un día después de las clases Itachi-san nos llevo y lo vimos. Era grande, tenía una gran sala que compartía con la cocina y solo los dividía un desayunador. Tenía dos grandes habitaciones con armarios incluidos, dos baños aunque uno era medio baño o baño de las visitas. La cocina era grande para meter todo lo necesario, incluso ya estaba instalada una lavavajillas. Incluso había área de lavandería. Naruto-kun y yo lo sabíamos, este era el lugar indicado. La mudanza y movimiento de nuestras cosas tomo su tiempo, al principio mi padre y Kushina-san no permitían que Naruto-kun y yo durmiéramos en la misma cama… así que llevaron las camas que usamos en casa al apartamento y aun tenía que dormir en habitación separada… Los aparatos electrónicos fueron importantes, primero con ayuda de un empleo de medio tiempo que teníamos en la compañía de mi padre llenamos la cocina. Refrigeradora, estufa, horno, tostadora, todo utensilio que se utilice en la cocina llego a nosotros. Después la sala, televisión pantalla plana LCD de 42¨, sistema de sonido, reproductor Blu-ray también, sofá, 2 sillones y varios adornos. Luego pero no el final, lavadora y secadora. Ya después de un tiempo mi padre y Kushina-san permitieron que Naruto-kun y yo durmiéramos en una misma cama, así fue como uno de las habitaciones fue llenada por una cama Matrimonial, un tocador con espejo, dos mesas de noche, dos lámparas, y uno que otra foto de nosotros juntos. Ese lugar era lo que llamaba un hogar…

Esto paso el año pasado… me encontraba arreglando la ropa que se iba a lavar en la lavadora, estaba revisando los bolsillos de los pantalones de Naruto-kun, no es que desconfié de él, es solo que ya mas de una vez hemos encontrado dinero húmedo dentro de la lavadora. Estaba revisado el último pantalón cuando encontré una tarjeta de una joyería, me pareció rara una tarjeta así en los bolsillos de Naruto-kun, le di vuelta y vi un nombre apuntado con un número telefónico, todavía tenía un corazón dibujado a la par. Eso me conmociono, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso Naruto-kun tenía una… amante? Varias preguntas sin respuesta llegaron a mí. No sabía qué hacer, solo esperar que Naruto-kun regresase a casa para confrontarlo. Estuve esperándolo, por casi 5 horas, 5 horas que para mi fueron eternas. Cuando llego venia con una sonrisa y con un ramo de flores.

-Hola Hinata, son para ti.- dijo acercándome el ramo.

-Naruto-kun… tenemos que hablar.- le dije algo seca, el sintió eso en mi voz y llevo el ramo al desayunador.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata?-

-¿Tú… tú me eres fiel?-

-Por supuesto que sí Hinata. Nunca te he engañado ni nada así.-

-¿Me estas siendo honesto?-

-Sabes que yo nunca te he mentido Hinata.-

-¿Nunca?-

-Nunca.-

-Entonces ¿Qué hacia esto en tus pantalones?- dije sacando del bolsillo de mi falda la tarjeta de la joyería.

-La tarjeta, la estuve buscando.- me lo dijo con una sonrisa que la tome ofensiva.

-¿Para que la ocupas? ¿Para hablarle a tu amante?-

-¿Eh?-

-No te hagas el tonto Naruto-kun, atrás de la tarjeta esta el nombre de una mujer, Yoko, y aun tiene su número de teléfono y un corazón dibujado. ¿Qué es esto Naruto-kun? ¿Me engañas con una empleada de una joyería? Dime, ¿Qué te da ella que yo no tenga?- está desesperada, quería tener respuestas y pronto porque sentía que me moría.

-Hinata, tranquilízate. Déjame explicarte.- dijo Naruto-kun con una mueca de no entender que me pasaba.

-¿Qué me explicaras? ¿Qué ella es mejor que yo?-

-El motivo por el cual tengo esa tarjeta con el número de esa mujer es porque me iba dar un descuento para tu anillo.- me dijo Naruto-kun, yo aun no me sentía conforme.

-¿Anillo? Pero si tengo el que me diste a los 15, de rubí, esmeralda y zafiro.-

-Me refiero al de compromiso.- lo dijo con una sonrisa, en ese momento me sentí como una tonta, estaba armando una escena de celos por un mal entendido.

-¿Eh?-

-Yoko-san es la novia de Lee y dueña de la Joyería.-

-¿Eh? ¿Y… y el corazón?-

-Siempre pone corazones a todo, deberías de ver su iPad.-

-¿Y porque su teléfono personal?-

-Porque ella me va dar un descuento para comprar los anillos de compromiso. Solo le dije que tu y yo somos amigos de Lee y me dijo que me daría un descuento, pero que le hablara antes para que me reservara los anillos más hermosos que tuvieran.- lo dijo todo tan calmado, ahora si me sentía una verdadera boba… todo esto por un mal entendido. Naruto-kun se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

-Hinata, te amo y yo nunca sería capaz de engañarte. Además ninguna mujer puede darme lo que tú me das.-

-¿Y qué es?- pregunte por curiosidad.

-Tu corazón.- puso su mano en mi pecho. Lo abrace muy fuerte, ya más relajada sabiendo que todo fue un terrible mal entendido, y con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Esto me recuerda… Hinata ¿quieres que demos el siguiente paso en nuestra relación?-

-¿Siguiente paso?- pregunte algo inocente.

-Sí, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- cuando lo dijo me senté en sus piernas rápidamente y lo bese, en ese beso le transmití mis deseos y mi respuesta.

-Tomare esto como un si.- sonreímos y seguimos besándonos.

Ya pasaron unos meses desde la boda, ahora tengo el apellido de mi amado. ¿Quién diría que terminaría casándome con el hombre que una vez metieron en mi cuna cuando era bebe? ¿Qué me enamoraría del hijo de la mejor amiga de mi madre? Quizás nadie pueda decirme que esperaban eso, pero lo que sí es seguro es lo que estamos esperando… Actualmente estoy embarazada, es una gran emoción saber que espero la llegada de nuestro hijo o hija. Naruto-kun ha sido muy atento desde que supo la noticia, y para qué decir de mis padres y de Kushina-san y Minato-san, están emocionados con la idea de ser abuelos. Hanabi y Nanami-chan están emocionadas porque serán tías. Por mi parte siento la maravilla de tener una vida que se formo por el amor de dos personas que vendrá al mundo a ver quiénes son las personas que lo "encargaron". A pesar de que apenas tiene 8 semanas de gestación Naruto-kun y yo la le estamos hablando y siempre nos preguntamos ¿será niño o niña? O ¿serán gemelos? Es divertido adivinar pero ya no quiero esperar más, quiero ver el nacimiento de nuestro hijo/hija ya. Quiero que nos conozca, que me diga mamá. Que le diga papá a Naruto-kun. Que ambos jueguen futbol porque ya me dijo Naruto-kun que nuestro hijo/hija sabrá jugar futbol y claro las artes marciales si es niña, ya que ahora dice no quiere patanes como nueros y mas porque saldrá como yo. Ya no puedo esperar más, este es mi sueño del cual no deseo despertar, y si despierto que sea con el beso de mi amado Naruto-kun y un "buenos días" de mi hijo/hija. Me despido de ustedes… espero que les haya gustado mi historia de amor hasta ahora… solo les daré un consejo… _Siempre amen y respeten a esa persona especial para ustedes ya que así se puede llegar a la verdadera felicidad._ Nos vemos.

**o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o**

**¿Qué les pareció este One-shot? Alguna opinión sobre el fic por favor me lo dicen en un review. Si les gusto también y si desean también alguna sugerencia para mejorar lo que ustedes consideren sean mis áreas débiles en la historia.**

**Gracias por leer. **

**Soy Lion Omega X. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
